Why?
by Silver Mystic
Summary: I don't own Sailor Moon....but this is the thoughts of some one who loves another but is not loved back.


'_Why?_' was the only thought that ran thought the girls mind as she look out the window to the blackened skies that opened up and let heavens tears drip down. A single tear escaped and ran down her cheek but didn't stop there, more and more fell. Yet she made not a sound simply starred blankly out at the night, asking her self '_why?_' but never receiving an answer. And as the night drowned on the heavens continued to weep for the girls torn soul. 

The sun began to rise above the horizon. As the light hit the slumbering teen's face her eyes began to open to the new day. Looking around she wonder when she had fallen asleep. For she was in a rather uncomfortable spot on her window seal. 'I have no more tears to cry. Even if I did I wound not let them fall he has made his chose and if he's happy then I wont stand in his way.' She thought with a sad smile. 

'_The sunrise brings forth the beginning of a new day. It doesn't matter what happened yesterday or the day before. You can always start over. Mistakes can be forgotten and lives can begin again. Something bad happened and I want to forget it. But I can't, because if I did I would forget all my friends and him. I could never forget him no matter what. Besides how can I know if I'm truly happy if I don't know what it's like to be sad? OK that's a load of crap but hell I have to come up with something to make myself fell better…then again there is always death by chocolate ice-cream, and I must say not a bad way to go. I needed a reason to make a new start anyway a new start would be a good thing I think._' 

The girl stud up took a deep breath to compost her self. '_First things first a hot bath and simi-decent breakfast, and a tight top and short skirt. And on to the mall'_ With her plan in mind she when into her bather connected to her room and stared a bath bubbles and all. _' Now what was that saying… If you love something, set it free, If it doesn't return then it was never meant to be. Yeah that's it, but I'm starting to think that him and how ever came up with "_The truth shall set you free_" where ether heavily medicated, on drugs or drooped repeatedly on there head as a child. Great I'm talking to myself, lovely_' Striping out of her clothes from yesterday she settles down into the nice bath, and for the first time in a while she began to relax, well tried to. 

Everything was quite save the slight `swish` of the water ever now and then_. 'Who the hell I'm I kidding I love him and that's not going away. I can't just put it out of my mind and suddenly be happy. Damn my heart, I just had to falling for the one I can't have_.' She blinked back tears from her eyes that are shadowed with heartbreak. '_Why can't you love me, Why do you chose her over me?_' She bit her lip to keep from crying. ' _I won't cry, I wont!_' She began to sing softly to her self.

Ate monaku sama yotte ita   
Tegakari monaku sagashi tsuzuketa   
Anata ga kureta omoi de o   
Kokoro o iyasu uta nishite 

Yakusoku mo suru koto monaku   
Kawasu koto bamo kimetari mosezu   
Dakishime soshite tashika mete   
Hibiwa nido to kaeranau 

Kioku no naka no te ofuru anata wa   
Watashi no namae o yobuko toga deki runo

Afureru sono namida o   
Kagaya kuyuu kini kaete   
Inochi wa tsuzuku   
Yoruo koe uta gau koto nonai   
Ashitare totsuzuku

Tobu tori no mukou no sorade   
Ikutsu no kioku azuke tada rou   
Hakanai kibou mo yume mo   
Todokanai basyo ni wasurete

Meguri aunowa guuzen toi e runo?   
Wakareru toki ga kanarazu kuru noni 

Kieyuku unmei demo   
Kimi ga ikiteiru kagiri   
Inochi watsuzuku   
Eien ni sono chikara no kagiri   
Doko made mo 

Watashi ga shinou tomo   
Kimi ga ikiteiru kagiri   
Inochi watsuzuku   
Eien ni sono chikara no kagiri   
Doko made mo tsuzuku

(Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark   
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart   
Too weave while picking up the pieces that remain   
Melodies of life, love's lost refrain 

Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why   
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye   
And who will hear the echoes of the stories never told?   
Let them ring out loud 'till they unfold 

In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me   
Now you're gone… I still believe that you can call out my name 

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine   
Adding up the layers of harmony   
And so it goes, on and on   
Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds   
Forever and beyond 

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by   
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky   
I've laid my memories and dreams upon these wings   
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings 

In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?   
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind? 

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine   
Adding up the layers of harmony   
And so it goes, on and on   
Melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying bird   
Forever and on 

If I should leave this lonely world behind   
Your voice will still remember our melody   
Now I know we'll carry on   
Melodies of life   
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts   
As long as we remember {Song belongs to Final Fantasy IX})


End file.
